


躁动

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 前辈/白王, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 纯粹容器长大到一定程度之后，进入了普通虫大概是青春期的年龄段。眼看自己的骑士不明原因地变得整天心不在焉，苍白之王感到很着急。





	躁动

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆开了（现实意义的）一整夜的小破车，CP为青少年时期前辈/白王，有OOC可能，中途穿插少量沙雕比喻，有性描写，注意避雷。  
> 又名《青春期容器性教育翻车实例》（笑

最近纯粹容器的状态很不好。

它时不时就会走神，训练的时候也毛毛躁躁的，以前一个法术教一两次就能掌握个大概，现在别说新的法术，就连曾经学过的那些，它都无法很好地掌控了。

一开始沃姆以为他的骑士出了什么问题，可仔细检查后什么都没发现，而容器每天依旧心不在焉。再这样继续下去，到时候的封印恐怕会变得很麻烦，不能再这样下去了。

直到某天训练结束后，看着一头冲回房间的小骑士，沃姆终于忍不住跟了上去。

“到底在干什么？”沃姆困惑极了，“这应该是最纯粹的容器……没有情感、没有思想……有什么能如此干扰它？”哦，一向严谨的骑士甚至连自己的房间门都没关！这可不行，就算是将来一定会成为封印的容器，也是被他当成自己的孩子精心养育……不合礼数的行为，任何时候都是不得当的。

容器所居住的寝室是被单独划分出来的，从宫殿走到这里需要穿过好几个稀有他人进入的走廊——当然这是王的命令。王一手培育的骑士不需要见到其他的臣民，更不需要无谓的扰乱，它关乎整个王国的未来,容不得任何一丝差池。

厚重的门半开着，里面传来铠甲碰撞的轻响。

紧接着响动更大了。沃姆推门走进去，正准备训斥行为失态的骑士，却看到容器趴在床上，正急切而胡乱扯着铠甲的束带，试图快些将这些目前看来已经变成了它的累赘的护甲解下来。

终于，它似乎失去了耐心，一道小小的白色灵魂炸开来，将无辜的束带搭扣直接炸断。骑士一手撑住身体，一手将已经松脱的铠甲抓住，连同披风一起急躁地扔在地上，甚至撞倒了倚靠着床柱的骨钉，发出一声金属相撞的巨响。

之前那些没礼数的行为也就算了，居然用今天才学的灵魂法术解扣带？？灵魂大师看到这个景象会怎么想，他可是好不容易连邀请带威胁地才把这位脾气执拗性格古怪的学者请来王宫……

沃姆感觉头开始疼了。

“我的孩子……”为了防止容器有太强的自我意识，沃姆甚至没给它起个名字，“你在做什么？你是王国的骑士，是王国的未来，为何近日行为如此失态？”

即使生气，王的姿态是不能丢的。沃姆依旧用优雅而平静的语气发出质询，尽管那里面掺杂了丝丝的不悦。

容器似乎终于意识到自己的房间里来了别的虫子，而且还是它名义上的父亲，圣巢尊贵的王。

它停下了动作，改成跪坐的姿势转过头来看着沃姆，肩膀起伏着，然后像平时一样轻轻弓了弓身子，按照他教授的礼节行了个礼。

沃姆突然察觉到他的造物已经成长得比他更高大了，甚至这样跪坐的姿态，他都得抬起头才能对上容器的视线。

容器黑色的眼孔中不再是平静而空洞的虚无，而是某种翻腾的情绪——不，它是纯粹的，它没有情绪——可这是什么？尽管跟上一秒的失态相比，它现在压抑得很好，但在与它相处很久的沃姆看来容器显然非常焦躁而不安，有什么分散了它的注意力，空气中隐隐约约能看到逸散出来的虚空。

沃姆迅速地回想了一遍问题究竟出在哪儿——训练方式？饮食？居住环境？年龄？……年龄！？

容器没有情绪也没有感情，但仍然有感觉——这是沃姆研究了很久的选择，保持容器的感觉，这样在它们受到伤害后会自己学着趋避危险，不至于变成一个只知道往前冲然后被打得四分五裂的莽夫；拥有感受能让它们更快地学习。

但不是这样。沃姆从一开始就没考虑过“感觉”还包括了随着年龄增长自然会出现的青春期焦躁，真是要命的疏忽，王国的未来可能会因为这样的失误而倾覆，他得着手趁问题刚刚显露时赶紧弥补。

再说了，他让容器把自己当做父亲，上流社会的父母怎么会忽视对孩子的全方位教育？不行，无论作为国王还是父亲，他都失职了。

“……我的孩子，”反省到问题大概出在自身的沃姆放缓了语气，“你是否感觉身体不适？你需要帮助吗？”

容器保持跪坐的姿势看着他，然后僵硬地点了点头。

“何处？”

容器有些困惑地将头低下，把手——现在已经骨节分明的、修长的手——放在胸口，贴着身体缓缓向下滑，直到掌心按在腹部偏下一点点位置。

……哦。

他猜对了。 

“这……”他斟酌着用词，没关系，这是最成功的容器，没有情绪，没有思想，这种不合时宜的躁动也并非来自欲望，他可以很快解决这个问题，“这很正常，我的孩子。你在成长，变得更加强大，无论是技艺还是身体。这种感觉只是……只是你在成熟过程中必须经历的一部分，你需要找到一个合适的应对方法。”沃姆瞥了瞥掉在地上的铠甲和骨钉，“……而不是像这样。”

受了责备的容器乖顺地将头垂得更低以表示忏悔，可逸散出来的虚空物质却愈加厚重，几乎已经弥漫到了沃姆跟前。

不行啊，再这样下去，构成容器躯干的虚空恐怕要失控了。

“专心，我的孩子，专心。你须控制虚空，而非放纵它，我一直在告诫你这一点。”

容器点了点头，双手握紧成拳撑在膝上，努力将弥散的黑色物质聚集回体内，却仅仅使它身边的黑雾更加深沉。

它甚至开始发抖。

好吧……好吧。既然以王的身份下令都不管用——他相信他的骑士不是有意要违抗他的——那么现在他应该以父亲的身份再尝试一次。沃姆无奈地想，他当然知道这种事情宜疏不宜堵……只有一条路可走了。

沃姆从不允许旁人过多的接触空洞骑士，它的训练和学习都有王或王后在一旁监督。他甚至连仆佣都没给它配置，尽管忠心耿耿的王室家臣一定会完成所有的照料，但难免会有热情过头的家伙擅自做些多余的事情。这种僭越或许出于好意，却绝不是他，或者他的骑士，所需要的。

所以这次也没有例外。沃姆不会将纯粹容器的照料工作委与旁人，尤其是现在这般隐秘而难以启齿的状况。

他只是在照料自己的孩子……那被称作什么，对，青春期性启蒙。说真的他为什么会忘记这一点，要是早些给容器讲清楚这方面的问题，哪里还有今天的麻烦？

沃姆深吸一口气，重新开口。

“孩子，听我说。”他扶着脑袋，转身向门口走去，“现在你得……放松，就像，嗯，休息时那样，”他轻轻关上门，反复检查确保门已经锁好，“然后仔细听我说，我应该教会你怎么应付这种情况。我早该教你了。”再到窗边把窗帘全部拉上，直到没有一丝透光的缝隙。他现在最不需要的就是有意无意看过来的眼睛，或者不经意间听到什么的耳朵。

等他转过身来，他的骑士已经听话地躺平在床上，双手相扣抱在胸口，修长精瘦的双腿则紧紧并拢，视线更是仿佛粘在了天花板上一样，头上的那对角也把枕头压得凹陷进去，整个身体僵硬得仿佛被要求去穿越五六打电锯和尖刺组成的障碍走廊。

如果不是当前的严峻形势，苍白之王几乎要被自己的造物逗笑了。虽然这么形容很奇怪，它看起来窘迫得像个初次约会心上人、紧张过度到手脚都不知道往哪里放的青少年。

“嗯，这样……很好，我的孩子。”沃姆违心说道，他至少得先将容器安抚下来。“接下来我需要你……保持放松的状态。然后我就会教你怎么解决现在的问题。”

容器连他说话时应该转头看向他的规矩都忘了，机械地胡乱点了两下头。

“那么，接下来，我会……”沃姆迟疑了一下，伸出手，尽量无视这种举动带来的罪恶感和禁忌感。他在照料自己的孩子；沃姆在脑海里重复警告自己：他在照料对性一无所知的、迷茫而困惑的孩子。

“……我会触摸你。”最终他放弃似地开口，“我会触摸你的身体……你要认真记住这种感觉。”停顿了一下，他赶紧补充道：“我只会教你一次，不出意外的话，不会有第二次。以后，你都要自己解决了。”

沃姆将手轻轻放在了容器的腹部。意料之内的，容器猛地哆嗦了一下，身体绷得更紧了，游离出来的虚空似乎也跟着颤抖起来。

“嘘，嘘，我的孩子。专注。”沃姆将手实实在在地按下去，坚硬的触感让他失了会儿神——原先柔软的虚空已经被同样漆黑的外骨骼覆盖了。他的骑士成长得比他想象的更快——真不知他应该欣慰还是该苦恼。

他开始小幅度地划圈揉着。容器的胸口和腹部都随着他的动作缓慢起伏着，仿佛这样一团虚空还会呼吸，仿佛它现在是一个真正的生物。

“我想，这只是暂时的。”他努力无视容器的反应，尽量保持冷淡而镇定的语气，“我是说这种情况会随着你长大而好转，你将有足够的意志力克服这种焦躁，你将找到把焦躁化解的方法。”

等容器适应了这种程度的接触，沃姆开始将手慢慢向下移动。他感觉到对方轻轻挺起了腰腹好迎合他的手，只好哭笑不得地施力把它按回床榻上；当动作行进到再靠下些的位置时他遇到了阻碍，骑士的腿顽固地并在一起，僵得仿佛远古盆地里挖出来的化石，他把手往腿间探了好几次都被挤了出来。

沃姆不得不再次要求容器放松，抚着它的大腿暗示它分开些，可容器似乎不懂——不对，容器本来就不理解，不管是性暗示还是别的什么——依旧将腿绷得死紧。

没事，它不明白，我只需要下令。不，听起来太奇怪了。不，它当然会服从，它没有感情，也不会对此产生多余的想法……

而我只需要下令。

他反复犹豫了好一会儿，总算憋出来一句还算平静的指示：

“腿，打开一点。”

容器照做了。

看，它一定会听从的。多简单。

沃姆的手滑到了鼠蹊部。下一秒，容器受惊般迅速将腿重新闭拢，双膝的外骨骼甚至互相磕出“啪”的一声脆响，将他的腕关节死死卡住。直到刚才都维持着死虫般平躺姿势的骑士现在撑着身体半坐起来，伸手扣住他的另一只手，空洞的眼孔面向他，看起来涣散而不知所措。

沃姆知道他的骑士究竟有多大的潜力——他在训练场上亲眼看见过它徒手将对手的骨钉捏得严重变形，那可是实心的锋利金属啊——他的造物早已拥有了最强健的战士也无法匹敌的惊人力量。而现在，尽管容器的手攥得格格作响，施加在他手腕上的力道也不比平时的吻手礼更重。

容器在克制着、压抑着，防止伤害到他。

啊……多么完美、多么纯粹的造物。

而他，若是一位明君，就应当予以引导、加以奖赏……不是吗？

就像刚刚将容器接进宫中时那般，沃姆拿出十足的耐心，柔声哄劝着紧张的容器，另一边却缓慢而坚定地将手从容器的手中抽出，仅仅只额外在那对尖角中间摸了一把。

容器不甘心地重新抓住他的手，这回它使了些力气，将手按在自己的胸口。

“……松开。”沃姆说道。他察觉自己的语气变得不那么确定了。

容器只是抬头看向他，萦绕着他们的虚空更加厚重了，几乎化出了细长绵软的实体在四周没头没脑地摇摆晃动。

……好吧，沃姆，别忘了你的目的是稳定虚空的形体，为此满足容器的要求未尝不可……

他无奈地叹气，在容器的胸口随意抚着，再摸了摸它的脖子，一边还不忘叮嘱它：“下不为例。”

容器似乎满意了，松开他的手重新躺下来，甚至顺从他的指引再次分开双腿，任由他继续触碰。

和他记忆中的一样，这里光滑平整，没有任何多余的东西。没有情感的容器自然不会“渴望”交合，当然也不需要生殖器或者泄殖腔之类。非常得当而深思熟虑的设计。

“好了，我的孩子。下次你再感受到这种……冲动，就像这样，触碰自己的身体，抚摸那些能……缓解你的部位。记住这些……我不会再教你第二次了。”

他抽回手，转头就向门口走去。

“接下来……你要自己试着解决了。用我教你的方……！！”

沃姆并没来得及说完这句话。

他还从没见容器使用过这种能力——更多虚空从它体内逸出、聚集，凝结成颀长柔软的卷须，精准地探进过长的衣袍下摆，缠住沃姆的手脚和腰身，将苍白的王狠狠拽了回去。

一阵天旋地转后，他发现自己被容器面朝下按在了柔软的床榻上。

“你在做什么！？我的孩子，你可身为骑士……！！”

容器没有任何停顿，它小心翼翼地掀起丝质的宫廷长袍，向上折叠起来，然后正如他所要求的——用他教授的方法——开始抚摸他的身体，动作流畅而自然，仿佛没有意识到趴在身前的，是他名义上的父亲，圣巢尊贵的王。

先是腹部，然后慢慢往下，再抚摸胸口和颈项——容器在他身上完美地还原了他教给自己的所有动作，卷须则用恰到好处的力道封锁了所有逃脱的路线。容器的学习能力真是好得惊人，卷须本是虚空碎片由本能形成的形态，狂躁好斗，会自发攻击任何接近的物体，它现在居然已经能够该死的……完美地控制着它们，好像那本就是它与生俱来的肢体一样。

“……停止，我的孩子！你怎能如此行事，父王的命令，你竟也视若无物吗！？”

沃姆刚从震惊中缓过来，立即转变为了震怒，他的造物，他完美纯粹的造物，不仅作出冒犯僭越之举，甚至一天之内第二次无视了他的命令？

容器依然没有放开他的意思，反而弓下身子，双手环抱住苍白的腰肢，将脸贴上了王的后背，轻柔而坚定地摇了摇头。

一如它刚进宫时，紧紧拉着沃姆的衣摆，从他身后探出半个苍白的小脑袋，警觉地打量着陌生宏伟的宫殿。即使他让容器站出来，让大家看看王的新骑士，它也没有顺从，只是贴着他的背摇了摇头。

容器没有感情，没有思想，它只有离开深渊以后的记忆，以及一直引领着它的，它名义上的父亲，它尊贵的王。

纯粹完美如它，当然不明白什么是性，更不会明白何为侵犯。它只是遵从本能，在得到抚慰后，同等地取悦对方。

更何况这是成千上万个失败品中唯一的成品，是整个王国长治久安的希望，是他倾全国之力培育出来、将被永远和光芒一起封印的牺牲品。沃姆当然有能力摆脱现在的困境，只要他打个响指就足以将水母一样缠着他的无礼骑士炸开，可他无法保证不伤害到对方——这个珍贵的、比区区一个王还贵重得多的容器。

这真是……完美的……困境。

容器已经摸到了鼠蹊之间。不同于没有性别的它，贵为神明的王的身体，是完完全全的雄性的身体。卷须稍稍试探了一下，就朝着裂隙内部慢慢挤了进去。

那感觉奇怪极了：虚空既不像固体也不像液体，倒更像某种稠密的气体，没有温度的尖端触及之处，亦未遭遇任何滞涩与阻碍。

沃姆已经停止了挣扎。为此伤害到独一无二的纯粹容器显然不值当，目前的状况他也无法使力摆脱；此处只有他和容器，门已经锁死，窗帘已经拉好，有权限进入这个房间的仆佣在好几条走廊之外——无论怎样的响动都谁也不会发觉，谁也不会知道。他可以之后再惩戒行为不当的容器……只能等结束以后。

沃姆半是恼火半是无奈地将脸埋进枕头。有时候你总得作出点妥协，不是吗？

……他至少应该假装一下自己还在挣扎的。感觉到他放弃挣脱的容器好像觉得自己得了默许，将第二根第三根卷须推了进来，而且变本加厉地带上了根根倒刺，和卷须一样柔软的刺搔刮过撑开的内壁，碾平每一道褶皱，等他难受得闷哼出声时又乖巧地退出去，然后再推进来。

两条卷须卷住了他的手腕，挤进紧握的掌心，从指缝穿过去，来回蹭动着，似乎在尝试讨好他。他恶狠狠地照着上面掐了一把，就感觉容器哆嗦了一下，赶紧撤走了那两条卷须。

沃姆开始怀疑了，他之前的理论很有可能是错误的：卷须本身应该有触觉——不仅有，还很敏锐——手腕上缠着的卷须在监测他的脉搏，每次他心跳加速，身后的那几条卷须就退回刚刚所在的位置，在黏膜里扭来扭去试图找到正确的神经末梢。至于他的状况……很正常，再正常不过了，好几分钟以前他就已经硬了，现在那儿正被更多的卷须卖力服侍着——它到底从哪儿学的，他可没教过这种事情啊！等会儿一定要严查最近容器到底都接触过什么三教九流的东西，谁教它的，找出来就当场以危害国家安全罪处决……

容器当然不知道沃姆在想什么。它只知道它的王为它感到愉悦，无论那出于什么缘由。

沃姆是灯塔和路标，指引着臣民，指引着它。这苍白的、唯一的光芒——无论是过去、现在还是将来，或是此时此刻……甚至身处此地，亦为如是。

卷须形成闭合的口器，以异常熟练的手法吞吐着、绞缠着，后侧的部分则找到了正确的位置开始反复按压。

“嗯……唔——！！”

在精准得如同生理解构般的刺激下，即便身为古神的沃姆，恐怕也到此为止了。

它毕竟是万里挑一、独一无二的产物，完美的容器做什么都很完美。

沃姆醒来时发现自己正躺在床上，他思考了一会儿才想起这里是纯粹容器的寝宫。他的骑士身着全套铠甲，双手握持骨钉，正站在床尾，面朝门口立得笔直，守候着它的王。

床榻上整洁干净，看不出一丝昨日的痕迹。仿佛他只是来到这里，觉得困乏了，命他的骑士看守门厅，而他在此安眠一夜，仅此而已。

沃姆扶着额头——扶着腰坐起来。被褥滑动的声响提醒了骑士，它来到榻前单膝跪下，一手拄着剑，一手向上伸出，等待搀扶它的父王起身。

容器的眼孔里，幽深黑暗的虚空平静而空洞，一如往常，毫无变化。

沃姆借力站起来，重新向门口走去，骑士一边跟在身后，一边听他的教训：“身为骑士竟违抗王命，我看你是想多跳几遍障碍长廊了——听着，孩子，昨天我教你的，你只能在独处的时候……在你的房间的时候做，跟洗澡穿衣一样……而且是在你自己身上，不允许拉上外人，记住没有？……”

王走到门前，容器也按照往常的规矩为它的陛下打开大门；待沃姆走出房门，容器便准备跟在他身后一起离开，却被沃姆抬手制止：“……给我退下。今天我要关你禁闭，你把门锁上，待在这个房间里哪儿也不许去。你给我好好反省一下自己的行为……明天来训练室过十遍障碍通道，听明白了吗？”

容器抬起右手，按在左肩，再次躬身行礼表示遵从，然后关上大门，自己在门内落了锁。 

它还是以往那个完美的纯粹容器，听命、顺从。苍白的面具、空洞的眼孔、平静的虚空，一如往常，亦如将来。

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction about Hollow Knight, and surely it means SOMETHING to me. I wrote this fanfiction not only because I like this game and these characters so much and I have to write it down, but also because I want the one I adore to notice me. A lot of things had happened, what the one said and done has hurt my feelings badly, and until this moment they may not even know anything about it.  
> Sadly things didn't end up as I expected, And eventually, although I still feel sad, I find that I may no longer need that person. Still, I wish them the best of the best.  
> Sorry to say this kind of stuffs here. Anyway, I have to move on now.


End file.
